This disclosure relates to expandable reamers that can be introduced into a bone tunnel for removing diseased bone.
Diseased areas of bone may need to be removed from patients suffering from bone degeneration. For example, treating avascular necrosis (AVN) of the hip or osteochondritis dissecans (OCD) of the knee requires removing diseased bone from the patient. Various surgical cutting devices have been used for this purpose. However, advancements in this field of technology are desired for improving the procedure for removing diseased bone.